


Cucked by a Cardassian

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [16]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Creampie, Cucking, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Felching, Female Dominance, Femdom, Impact Play, Riding Crops, bored sex, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: Keiko tells Miles all about her night with Elim GarakFollows:"Fuck My Wife - Please!"





	Cucked by a Cardassian

Miles had shoved the boys out the door, slapped the locking mechanism, and took his clothes off before rushing back to the bedroom, where his wife was waiting for him. He hadn’t gone into further detail with Julian on  _ how _ Keiko went about telling him, but it was more than just a cozy chat. 

Miles stood, already aroused as Keiko, undressed now to her lingerie circled him, buckling on his collar, wrist and ankles cuffs, before grabbing the ring on his collar and roughly dragging him over to the bed. She kicked the back of his knees, which buckled; he landed on his knees, face bend over the end of the bed, and Keiko spread his arms out, fastening the cuffs to the chains set up at either end of the bed. 

“Miles, did Julian ever tell you how amazing of a kisser Elim is? He’s just delightful - forceful and demanding and so surprisingly masculine! He’s got a forked tongue and let me tell you it's practically got a mind of its own.” She left him there stewing for a few minutes while she went to the closet, selecting a riding crop and a flogger. Keiko put the handle of the crop in front of him when she returned, making him bite down on it as a gag. She hated it when he interrupted her stories. 

She began with a very light flogging, just barely caressing his back with their favourite heavy flogger. “He’s got an amazing body for a man his age, so well preserved. Not like you. He’s got great big scales down his back, like a crocodile, but his underbelly is covered with smoother fine scales. Big broad shoulders; no six pack but a strong core. Those delightful ridges run e v e r y w h e r e...”

Mile was already mentally undressing the Cardassian, imagining the body that had so recently fucked his wife as it was revealed. He spread his knees a little, heavy cock and balls hanging between his legs. Keiko noticed, and gave a light stroke with the flogger between his legs and he yelped - however the riding crop stayed in place. He knew better than to drop it. 

“Those ridges on his neck are so sensitive - no wonder he always keeps them so covered up. Just a light caress was enough to get him panting and groaning, and when I finally bit on, he slammed me against a tree, groaning.  He got on his knees right there, slid my panties down and hiked my skirt up, putting that forked tongue to excellent use, it feels *amazing* with both parts wrapping around my clit.” She had brought the flogger down hard enough to make him gasp again on the ‘amazing’

“He’s very strong too; he held me up against the tree like that until I could barely stand. When he was finished I actually slid down to the ground practically boneless! I was surprised when I was face to face with his crotch that there was no bulge, but when he undressed, Miles its fascinating! Cardassian’s don’t have external genitals, they keep them in a sheath they call an ajan until they can’t help it, or until they’re ready.  He showed me how to touch and lick his ajan until his big alien cock came out. Garak said they call it a prUt. It was amazing to see it bloom!”

Keiko had stopped talking for a little bit, focusing on flogging him as he whimpered and tears streaked down his cheeks at the humiliation and pain. After three more hard thwacks with the flogger, she put it aside and began unhooking his wrists from the bed. She gave him a shove and he scrambled up on the bed, crop still in his mouth. Keiko made a familiar motion with her hand and he laid down on his back, arms spread for Keiko to tie him back down on the bed, and she started talking again.

“It was so fat at the base, and tapered at the end. I wonder if Julian usually bottoms...if he does it's amazing he can still walk, because I’m going to be sore for days. Elim isn’t particularly long (still longer than *you* though)” she laughed at that taking the riding crop from her husband’s mouth and kneeling over his face, looking down at him. Miles was rock hard, cock weeping precome. He was straining up, trying to reach Keiko’s panty clad cunt.  He could smell her, and the musky tang of what must be Garak, but she kept just out of his reach.

“It was so fat, sooo thick at the base, right where you want it to be.  Really it's amazing more human women haven’t discovered Cardassian men. The base of their cock is the equivalent to a human male’s head, and that's just so much better.” Keiko finally took pity on her husband, pulling the panties aside and sitting on Miles’s face, grinding her soaking wet cunt against him as he began licking frantically, tasting Garak’s semen. He loved and loathed this part; cleaning another man’s come out of his wife with his tongue was humiliating and gratifying at the same time. All the while he licked, Keiko was idly beating him with the riding crop, teasing it over his weeping cock, making his hips buck. 

“And the sex, my gods! There’s not very much thrusting, its all this grinding, and the little spoon, the chula they have down there rubs on the clit perfectly. Honestly if Julian hadn’t already snapped him up I’d consider leaving you for him based on that Cardassian cock alone.” Keiko sighed and shuddered through yet another orgasm that night - she hadn’t been lying, Garak had thoroughly worn her out and she could barely manage one more, even with Miles writhing beautifully under her. Once done, she stood, starting to tidy and organize their room. 

“Honestly Miles, we should have tried this years ago. Maybe we can invite Damar next time Dukat’s ship docs on the station. Ooooh or maybe a couple of them for a Cardassian gang bang…”

Miles groaned, still achingly hard and needy. The thought of a whole group of Cardassians taking his wife while he watched, useless from the sidelines...

“Keiko please, may I fuck you? Please?” he begged

She sighed. “I mean, after Garak I’m barely going to feel anything, especially not  _ you _ I mean after that, how could you possibly compare?”

Miles whined “Please ma’am!”

“Ugh, if you insist I suppose. But I’m starting the book club book.” Keiko pulled up the on her PADD before untying her husband. She climbed on the bed on her knees, elbows on the mattress propping her up as she started reading. “Well? Get on with it Miles. I don’t have all night.”

Miles wasted no time, quickly getting into position and entering his wife from behind.  Keiko sighed as he began fucking her quick and hard, with rabbit like thrusts, and true to her word she ignored him, reading her book while Miles huffed and puffed behind her until he orgasmed, filling Keiko with his come.  Once done, he dipped back between Keiko’s legs, eating his own come out of her this time, before fetching a wash cloth and cleaning her up. She crawled into bed, exhausted as Miles tucked her in and went to shower. Yes, this had been a great idea.

\---  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Tinsnip's [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479) for thoughts and inspiration on Cardassian anatomy and sex.


End file.
